The Cronicles of being twins: Saga 1
by nelmari
Summary: Harry's childhood friend tells him on their last day that she is a witch. later in his life harry finds out the girl is his twinsister, she apearently is the key to fight evil, that's too much info for now, well what the heck... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Violet P. Edgecomb and her role in my little scheme. The rest belongs to you know who – LOL – JK Rowling.

A/N: enjoy this was done in a half hour. So if it sucks tell me. But this isn't it yet, the plot will come in the second chapter when Harry finds out he is a wizard, many things confuse him at the moment he hears it.

Chapter one.

Harry potter had a special friend since he was in kindergarten. It was a girl just as old as he. She had thick curly hair as black as the night. Her eyes were blue and varied in hues according to her mood. She was built small like him but she was physically faster than him and more nimble. Her name was Violet P. Edgecomb. She was alone - just like Harry - on their first day at kindergarten. They gathered their courage and talked to each other. The four year olds spend the whole day together and became great friends. This friendship went straight to elementary school. They were the only one each other had. Through the years they fought against Dudley and his gangs. They hardly saw each other during the summers because Violet went to sports camp or girls' camp for the whole three months. They exchanged Christmas gifts but never birthday gifts since both their birthdays fell in the summer.

The summer before they went to high school Violet stayed home because her mother was ill. They met each other daily, and played chess in the park or threw a Frisbee for hours.

A while before Harry's birthday Violet went to a family reunion with her parents. Their last day together felt like only an hour to them.

"To which school are you going to?" she asked as she passed Harry the Frisbee.

"I can hardly remember the name, but in all it's horrible." He passed it pack. "You?"

"Don't get me started, I can't pronounce it." She laughed.

"It's in Spanish so you can imagine my despair. I'm not that good with the language yet. That's part of why I'm going, to learn the language. The other part is because my mum says it's a good school. All magi…" she cut herself off before she ended her sentence. Harry frowned.

"Violet? All what?" he asked keeping the Frisbee in his hand for a while.

She turned red and bit her bottom lip. "I don't know what I was about to say," she covered.

"Violet?"

"Oh Harry if only you knew," she cried. Harry tossed the Frisbee to the grass and walked up to his friend.

"Violet?" he asked again.

"No!" she scolded herself. Harry took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. It was a grayish hue for the first time in her life; it looked to cold Harry wanted to warm her up. Her hair was tied into a pony that day the curls bounced as she began to shake with crying.

"You know you can tell me everything?" he asked and embraced her with a hug.

"Not this Harry, I can't tell you this. You're better off not hearing it from me."

"Violet, you're mumbling." He stated.

"Yes, I am."

Darkness came over the park and Harry knew he had to go before the Dursleys lock him out.

"What can't you tell me?" he asked quickly. He didn't want to push her but he had to know.

"No!" she scolded again. After a few moments she pulled away from Harry and took several steps back.

"I'm a witch!" she said softly, then turned and ran home.

Harry stood astounded and her words spun in his head: _"I'm a witch"_

_She's just playing with me; this is just her way of saying goodbye,_ Harry thought and ran home too.

A/N: more to come: much later in his life Harry finds out Violet was his sister and not only that but his twin sister. She becomes the key to fight evil and next to Ron and Hermione she is Harry's right hand. Stay close to your computer screens for the next chapter of "The Chronicles of being twins; Saga 1".


	2. Chapter 2

Twins: saga one, chp2

So everything happened as it did in JKR's books to the end of the Half-blood Prince.

Harry returned to the Dursleys and received a letter a week later from a magical school in Greece called Pirghosamu. He got money out of Gringots and used a port key along with Ginny, Hermione and Ron to Greece.

They arrived early morning before light was out. People started to open their stalls and some were bringing their boats in with the morning's catch (of fish). Hermione stopped a fisherman and asked for directions to Santorini but he didn't understand her and waved them off.

It was getting late and everyone was frustrated. A young man came down the road on a scooter and noticed the students standing about. He stopped in front of them and talked really quickly and very Greek.

"Ya sas, Pee-o ee-ne toprov-leema?" Hermione nearly collapsed. She was exhausted and irritated by the many Greeks.

"Sigg-nom-ee, de ka-tala-venoh…" Hermione tried her Greek and failed (I'm sorry, I don't understand was what she said). "I don't really speak Greek… "

"Oh you're not that bad, a little practice will do you good." The Greek said.

"Good! Someone who understands English." Hermione exclaimed.

"You won't find many of those around here, this is a fish market. Oh, I'm Costas."

"Hermione. These are my friends; Ginny, Ron and Harry. Do you know how to get to Santorini?"

"Are you going to Pirghosamu?"

"Yes! How do we get there?" Hermione was filled with hope again.

"By Varka—by boat I mean. I'm a prefect of the school, I can take you."

"Ef-hais-to! (Means: thank you)"

"Where are we going?" Ron asked as they picked up their baggage and followed Costas.

He led them down the mountain and to the small harbour. The boarded a boat and crossed the dark blue ocean.

"Pirghosamu actually means Sand Castle, but it's not really built with sand. It's just about the history." Costas informed them as they rode in the boat.

They arrived at the island then they carried their things to the castle. A teacher who could also speak English escorted them to their waiting room. Costas greeted them and went to the Head girl (AKA his girlfriend.)

"Hey you, aren't you back early?" she asked him. Costas smiled as his beautiful girlfriend stood to kiss him. Her curly black hair was in a thick braid that hung to her waist. Her dark blue eyes glittered whenever she saw him.

"You won't guess whom I just met!" he told her.

"Tell me" she replied.

"Harry Potter!"

"Really? He's here? How did I miss his name on the list?" she asked.

"You sound like you know him." Costas stated.

"I do, I thing I do!" she said and pondered about it.

"Look, just because you both lost your parents by the hand of Voldamort, doesn't mean you'll have anything in common."

"Don't act so jealous, Costas."

Before he could reply, she kissed him and all thoughts of Harry Potter were gone.

That night the students were welcomed with a feast. The Hogwarts students were divided into boys and girls and then into several smaller groups. The prefects and teachers escorted the groups of students to the small forest behind the castle.

Harry and Ron was delayed and Costas came back to take them to the forest. When they entered the forest they saw the many white tents. There were lights shining from inside every tent and there where two bigger red tents on the two ends of the area.

"Here you go." Costas opened the flap and they walked into the tent.

"Roomy!" Ron commented. There were two stretch beds, a water bowl and a small cupboard.

Later… much later, Harry woke up at the sound of a by passer. He decided to go for a walk himself. He put on his cloak and went outside.

In the distance he could see the person who had passed the tent. It was a girl! She was wearing a blood-red cloak with golden embroidery. She was head girl! Harry noticed her long dark locks in the moonlight as she disappeared into the deeper part of the woods. He decided to follow her and get to know some of the students.

As eh ran along her trail he found that she had disappeared. He found the edge of the forest and he looked out onto the beach.

When two cold (and soft) hands folded over his face, Harry nearly jumped. The person – probably a girl – shushed him with a gentle "shhhhh!"

"Repunzel, Repunzel, let down your hair!" she whispered repeatedly into his ear. Harry remembered that but it was from a class play in grade two.

Violet!

"Violet?" Harry exclaimed. She giggled and took her hands away.

"Hello Harry, old friend" she greeted. He dark hair curled to her waist and her blue eyes were in a blue hue which Harry had never seen before.

She smiled. Harry smiled too.

A/N: Violet? Remember her? Of coarse you do! Well, this is it for now. Not much. Something. Please R&R. Pleeeeeeeeease!


End file.
